


Revelation

by kateandbarrel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/pseuds/kateandbarrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a parent to a child. (Missing scene from Hot Zone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

So this was what betrayal felt like. A stinging hot sensation, like being slapped. But rather than a red mark on her face, Weir felt the burning all over her body.

She had come to expect this type of behavior from Sheppard. He was cocky, overconfident in his abilities, and filled with the propensity to piss of his superiors, whether he actually respected them or not.

He also had the self-serving need to always be _the hero._ A battle couldn't be fought, a foe couldn't be vanquished, hell, even a stuck jar of mayonnaise couldn't be opened without White Knight Sheppard there to be the one to save them all.

And he didn't care who he hurt in the process. Weir imagined that when he ordered Bates to open the door, Sheppard thought he was doing the right thing, as always. Rushing to Atlantis' aid, to her aid.

But all she could think was that Sheppard didn't believe in her. It was a startling revelation, one she was surprised she didn't come to earlier. Weir knew it wasn't for any flaw she held as a leader. And she suspected that even if she had four stars on her collar, he would treat her the same way.

She listened to him ask the question. Listened to the tone of his voice.

"Elizabeth!" Like a parent to a child.

The only one Sheppard believed in was himself.


End file.
